One Shall Fall Part 1
One Shall Fall Part 1 is the first of two-parter story of Little Witch Academia: Ragnarok Tetralogy. Plot Summary Omnious Prophecy At Diana's room, Diana cites the old prophecy about Second Ragnarok to Pongo and Biri Biri which saying, "As the innocent lose her hope, an everlasting conflict over fate of magic and world will culminates. The weak shall perish in the shadow of death. One shall stand, one shall fall". While she and Pongo still puzzled with its meanings, Biri Biri deduced that the innocent is likely Akko, but instead of disclosing it to the duo, he implored them to prepare for the worst, as the final battle against Naglfar will occur in no time. Pongo agreed with Biri Biri, as he and Diana sensed a large abundance of magic that converged on the school ever since the Sorcery Solution System had been installed, which led both of them infiltrating New Moon Tower that led to their confrontation with Hel and Croix who revealed to be Shadow Valkyrie, Naglfar's leader. Biri Biri then left the room, but Pongo stopped him due to him notices his injuries. Biri Biri argued that the thing that matter now is about telling Akko the truth and their current situation. Diana insisted that he is not in perfect shape, only for the lightning weasel teleported away. In New Moon Tower, Croix explains to Hel that she spared Akko, Biri Biri, and Ursula during their confrontation near Wagandea due to ordeal she put them into was the beginning of what would come for them. Understanding the scope of her friend's plan, the excited celestial urges Croix to rid of their main oppositions as soon as possible. Croix reassured that she will, as she knows exactly how to strike them before preparing to go for the town. Hel smirks as she watch Croix left, but her smile indicates something sinister rather than hopeful. The Final Word On the next day, Jìan, Yondu, Lotte, and Sucy are in their room until Diana arrived looking for Akko since she has a message for her. Meanwhile, Akko and Biri Biri are at Ursula's room where the former apologized once more for hurting both Biri Biri and Ursula who comforted the young witch by saying that she held no responsibility for the incident near Wagandea. Ursula decided to inform Akko about the last word that will complete the Quest, Phasansheer Shearylla. Its a word that Ursula has yet to understand however Akko has to find what's within the heart. With that done, Ursula nodded to Biri Biri, deciding that this was the right time to tell Akko the truth. Biri Biri revealed to Akko that the reason how her overall magical powers severely crippled long ago was due to an anomaly called Dream Fuel Spirit which perpetrated by someone who sought to started the Second Ragnarok and had infiltrated Luna Nova. That mole was one of Naglfar members, and had leaked some of the school's informations that made their latest confrontation against the evil organization become increasingly difficult. Before they could disclose the mole's identity however, Diana and Akko's roommates arrived to inform to Akko that Andrew wanted to meet her. Since Andrew requested her, Akko asked her teacher to let her go with Ursula decided it was fine and their talk will finish when she returned. Akko, Lotte, Yondu, Jìan, and Sucy then left for the town, but Diana, Pongo, and Biri Biri stayed to ask Ursula about recent situation. The Wolf Among Luna Nova Diana and Pongo told Ursula about her suspicion regarding Luna Nova's latest conflicts against Naglfar: Aside increased amount of magic that converges on the school, the fight against Naglfar become increasingly difficult even with assistance of both Kitsune Clan and Yggdrasil Armada in spite of managed to land a crippling blow against the terroristic faction. Pongo added that the only way this setbacks have happened is Luna Nova had been infiltrated by a mole, and that mole is Croix Meridies, the Shadow Valkyrie herself. Before Ursula could voice her opinion however, she witnessed Croix leaving. Ursula immediately left, but without her broom much to Diana and Pongo's surprise. In that very instance, Biri Biri revealed to Diana and Pongo the outcome of their skirmish near Wagandea and more proofs about Croix's involvement with Naglfar's activities he gathered alongside Ursula so far, and stated that with this, Luna Nova can end the evil faction once and for all. Though the young Cavendish and her familiar were pleased with the news, Biri Biri mused somberly that they may have been too late and claims to have had a change of heart: He gives Diana and Pongo a large envelope which contains all they need to expose Croix and urged the duo to bring it to the headmistress and Professor Newt immediately, declaring that there is something he must do. The lightning weasel then muses grimly that he has realized that the life bringer, Yggdrasil, and shadow of death, Nidhoggr will never co-exist peacefully as both forces have been fated to destroy each other to begin with, and he vows to destroy Croix before she could destroy everything that Nine Olde Witches had been built. The Wicked Evening Meanwhile, in Glastonbury, Akko and Andrew met at a bench where the latter brought Akko her missing hat. During their conversation, a massive riot has begun to appear. Akko sighed at this, since everyone should be happy like how her idol was shown. Andrew pondered if it was right to live in someone else's shadows although Akko make a joke of it. The boy has turned for the better as his continued interactions with Akko has allowed him to be happy and Akko couldn't be more proud for him. After declaring she'll one day become the next Shiny Chariot, Akko hoped Andrew for the best with Andrew the same as well before left to venture the town, but forgot to took her hat with her, much to Andrew's dismay. Andrew was about to leave the bench with the hat when Biri Biri showed up and asked him whether he saw a lilac-haired witch nearby. Andrew claimed the only witch he just saw was Akko, which agitated Biri Biri before he sensed something approaching both of them. Spotting a pack of invisible Apollyons spying on both of him and Andrew from a nearby alley, Biri Biri urged Andrew to leave the town immediately. Andrew tried to tell the weasel that his master forgot her hat, but Biri Biri insisted him to leave, forcing the young man to go with the hat on his hands. Sure enough, once Andrew left the lightning weasel alone, the Apollyons came out of hiding and surrounds Biri Biri. Knowing that Croix might sent them to after him, Biri Biri quickly dispatched them all before set out for either Akko or Croix. The day nearly draw to a close as Akko ventured around the town and sees a floating cube she recognizes as Shadow Valkyrie's weapon. Capturing one of them, Akko showed it to Sucy, Jìan, Yondu, and Lotte who found their friend. The five of them later spots another cubes hovered above the rioters. Suddenly, the cube Akko caught escaped, prompting her to give chase. The chase led Akko to Professor Croix as she went to the rooftop of the building to meet her and warned her about the weapon's nature. It was there Akko finally learned that her said teacher was responsible for her ordeals with those weapons. Croix explained to the young witch about her discovery where negative emotion in form of anger allows the access to a greater power. Croix named it Noir Fuel Spirit and due to its potential, she has been carrying out activities to incite negative emotions and collected them with the purpose of saving the magical world with Ragnarok Plan. Of course, Akko was against this and persuaded Croix to stop due to how dangerous it affected lives. To her shock, Croix unexpectedly transforms into Shadow Valkyrie before switching to its High Valkyrie form and demanded Akko to don her Vermilion Valkyrie armor, revealing both her allegience to Naglfar and knowledge of the young witch being Ragnhild's successor. Shiny Valkyrie Revealed Impatient with Akko's hesitation and shock, Shadow Valkyrie savagely attacks the young witch with her guillotine wings. Without her armor, Akko only able to fend herself for a short period of time before trapped by her foe's Olde Magic vines. Akko and Shadow Valkyrie shared a brief glare before the latter considering to beheading the young witch until the nearby door burst in, with Shiny Valkyrie riding on it. With one blast, the Valkyrie destroyed the vines and saved her student before engaging Shadow Valkyrie in combat. However, Shadow Valkyrie had anticipated this by forming a whip out of her magitronic cubes and whipped Shiny Valkyrie's left arm, disorienting magic her armor composed of that forced the latter disengage it, inevitably revealing her identity as Ursula with her red hair automatically turned blue. Akko now witnessed that Ursula, Shiny Valkyrie, and her idol, Shiny Chariot were one and the same. The Weak Shall Perished Seeing that continuing the duel is no longer necessary, Shadow Valkyrie reverts to Croix who confirmed that Ursula was Chariot and Shiny Valkyrie. Ursula apologized to Akko for keeping this secret for this long. With her student out of harm, Chariot confronted Croix and demanded her to stop Second Ragnarok. The tide soon changed as Croix called out Chariot as a hypocrite as she used a similar power 10 years ago under her suggestion. Croix then pushed Chariot to reveal the kind of magic she used that day and what she had done to the moon, causing her to only grabbing her arm in shame. With that, Croix revealed it all: Dream Fuel Spirit, like the Noir Fuel Spirit, it absorbed emotions and converted it into energy, with the difference where it absorbs positive emotions unlike Noir version that absorbed negative ones. However, Dream Fuel Spirit also severely crippling its victims's magic as the side effect. Chariot yelled about that power but stopped as she saw her student looking at her in confusion. The Naglfar leader saw this and finally realized why Chariot has been protecting Akko. Croix asked Akko if she was at one of Chariot's shows and getting confirmation, immediately pushed Chariot to reveal her other secret. Chariot was forced to comply to the demand and explained to Akko what was happening. When she heard that Akko went to one of her shows, Chariot had been worried ever since and with every evidence shown, she couldn't deny it any longer: How Akko's overall magic powers including her Primordial magic severely crippled which also resulted her inability to summon back her Primordial Avatar that she deared as her guardian angel were due to participating one of her shows where she had used the Dream Fuel Spirit that absorbed the magic from everyone, including hers. Croix curses Order of Kitsune for too merciful in sparing Chariot that day, before calmed herself and mused that it doesn't matter and announced that from this night, the weak are about to perish upon the new world she will build upon the Second Ragnarok. Akko got up and pleaded to Chariot that she must be lying. However, Chariot was unable to face her and has been ever since explaining about that power, leaving Akko to wept as all the memories she spent with her teacher flowed to her. Akko couldn't handle it anymore and understood that her teacher and idol had responsible for her loss 10 years ago and ruined her dream seconds after it was born. Darkness Rising "LIAR!!!" Just as Biri Biri finally showed up and shocked to see what happened, Akko yelled before leaving in tears. With only one of her major competition, Biri Biri, left standing, Croix reveled in her victory by sadistically taunts Chariot and Biri Biri, "Just face it. Your dreams, alongside hers and this world had died since that day. After all, Akko is weak just like Ragnhild, both of you, Diana, and others including Luna Nova, Thapoli, and Order of Kitsune. After all, the weak shall perished..." Croix is about to engage the already devastated Chariot and Biri Biri in combat only to sees Biri Biri roars in frustation and storms for his distressed master, bursting into the lower floor of the building in process. Furious at this, Croix begrudgingly tells Chariot who now alone and has lost everything that she will made sure that she and Akko will die together before chase Biri Biri down. Unbeknowist to everyone on Earth, a large quantities of Angolmois erupts from the dark side of the moon, and slowly converges into what appeared to be an omnious, spherical core of a celestial that slowly ascends to the planet... Category:LWA Ragnarok Tetralogy Category:TV Series